High School Love
by PeachxxBlossom
Summary: I suck at summaries, sorry! My first ever fanfic! This is a story about a girl who was asthma, she lives by herself, since her parents were murdered when she was five. She goes to a new school and meets a boy with white hair. HitsuHina! R8et T just in cas
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic 

A Bleach Fanfic

HitsuHina

A high school fic

High School Love

Chapter 1: New school, new start

It was the early morning of October, Wednesday. Golden streaks of sun rays shined through the window of a peaceful girl lying in a peach color bed. The girl looked like an angel, except she did not have any wings. Slowly, she opened her dark chocolate eyes as she heard the sound of her alarm ringing. She sat up, and turned to turn off the alarm that was beside her on the bedside table. She stretched her arms into the air, and yawned.

She got up, and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. She came out 30 minutes later, wrapped in a bath towel, having her hair dry already. She sighed and went over to the wardrobe to pick out something to wear for her first day of school. She hummed a sweet melody as she searched through her wardrobe.

Then suddenly she started to cough. She couldn't breathe much as she was searching for her medicine. The girl had asthma but nothing like that would get in her way and she would always keep it as a secret from others. She took her medicine and took a deep breath.

She went back to her wardrobe and began searching for an outfit. When she picked one out, she over to her dresser, sat down and began combing her dark brown hair. Usually she kept it in a bun but she decided to change, since she started going to a new school, why not have a new start. So she decided to keep it down.

Her outfit was a white dress, with soft-yellow flowers on it. She also wore white lace up ankle boots, with a 2 inch heel. She was soon done, she grabbed her bag and went out of the room and shut the white door that had the name 'Hinamori Momo' carved in it. Momo walked down the stairs into the kitchen to have some breakfast. She went into the empty kitchen, wishing everyday somebody would give her a 'Good morning' greeting, but instead she received silence. When she was only five, her parents were murdered. She went to live with her grandmother who was really poor. Momo was a really nice, polite and beautiful girl, so when she was the right age she moved out and lived on her own.

After eating breakfast, she put the dishes in the sink, deciding to wash it after school. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door, but not before locking it. Today is her new day at her new school, since she just moved into this town. So she joined the school nearest to her house. Seireitei High. It was a new day, new school, new start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First day in Seireitei High

As Momo was walking down the street path that was leading to her new school, she started humming and after that, singing.

**Wasure taku nai koto nara  
**

**Oboeyou to shinaku temo  
**

**Wasureru koto nante nai  
**

**Sou shizuka ni kanjiru**

**Are wa aru samui hi de  
**

**Tsuyoi ame no naka  
**

**Boku wa tada kimi dake o  
**

**Machi tsuzukete ita**

She didn't finish the song, when she came up to big gates that had the big Seireitei High logo on the front. She sighed and walked in. Her eyes widen in amazement. The school was so big! She knew high school is always better. She is 16 after all. It's just normal for high school to be big.

She started walking, and looked around. A lot of people were staring at her, especially boys. All the girls started whispering, while most of the boys looked at her with heart shaped eyes. Momo ignored them and walked to the entrance of the school.

She took out a paper from her bag and read it.

- Registration Classroom: 11A Teacher: Ichimaru Gin

She sighed. And how is she supposed to find class 11A? It could be anywhere! Well waiting around won't solve anything, so she stepped inside the school, and tried to find her locker. After 10 minutes of searching she finally found it. She put in all the stuff she didn't need and went to look for her class.

As Momo was walking around, she looked at the places she past. So big… she thought. As she walked past an old room, she stopped and looked back. It was an old music room. Curious, she went inside. It was an old room with a piano and few chairs with tables. Momo approached the piano and sat down. She ran her fingers over the smooth keys. Suddenly she began playing and after joined the melody to sing.

**Haiiro no shikakui Sora no shita wo kyou mo  
**

**Arayuru yokubou ga Ume tsukusu  
**

**Sono naka de hikari wo Mi ushinawazu mae wo  
**

**Muite arukeru no wa Itsumo Kimi ga  
**

**Kono machi no katasumi ni mo Kegare no nai  
**

**Mono ga nokotte iru koto Oshiete kureru kara**

Tsukare hateta karada de Nemuri ni tsuita kimi wo  


**Boku wa iki wo hisomete Mite ita  
**

**Sekaijuu de Tada hitori Boku dake ga shitte iru  
**

**Muboubi de Itoshii Yokogao**

Atarimae no you ni Hizashi ga furi sosogi  


**Yasashii kaze Yureta Aru hi no koto**

Boku no naka de Nani ka ga Sotto tsuyoku  


**Tashika ni kawatte yuku no wo Hitori Kanjite ita**

Kanashiku nanka nai no ni Namida ga koboreta no wa  


**Kimi no omoi ga itai kurai ni  
**

**Boku no mune no oku no Kizuato ni shimi konde  
**

**Yasashisa ni Kaete kureta kara**

Moshi mo Kimi ga fukai Kanashimi ni deattara  


**Boku ni mo Wakete kureru to ii na  
**

**Sono egao no tame nara Nan datte dekiru darou  
**

**Boku no taisetsu na takaramono**

Boku no taisetsu na takaramono

She finished the last note softly. The bell snapped her out of her thoughts. Oh no! She's going to be late! She quickly collected her stuff and ran out of the room. Not noticing a figure standing behind the door.

Once she ran away, he could only stare. That was so amazing. Her voice is amazing, and she looked so beautiful just sitting there, letting her fingers dance on the keys of the old piano. Hitsugaya Toushiro shaked his head and made his way to his class, 11A. He slid the door open and went to his seat. All the girls looked at him and giggle except few. Namely, Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime and Arisawa Tatsuki. The reason why Tatsuki and Rukia aren't so fangirly over him, is because they are too boyish. While Orihime has her eyes on somebody else.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, people! Sorry I didn't upload for a while, because I had to go somewhere unexpectedly! Thanks everybody for reviewing and also adding my story to your favorites! Glad you liked it! ;D – Ruuko

Chapter 3

My name is..

A pair of soft footsteps were heard rushing down the empty halls of Seireitei High. Momo ran quickly trying to find her homeroom. Her mother loved singing, and she took in the trait after her. When she sings, she always gets lost in a world of her own.

Finally, she reached a wooden sliding door that had the sign 11A on the front. She took a deep breath and slid it open. As she did, everybody's eyes were on her. She gulped nervously, as the teacher look at her, a fox grin on his face.

"Why, you must be the new girl." He said slowly and she nodded.

"Just take an' empty seat 'ere, next to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya, please raise your hand" Ichimaru called out.

Toushiro just stared. _That was the same girl that was singing_… he thought. When he heard his name being called out he snapped out of his thoughts and raised his left hand. As he did, Momo looked over and walked to him and took the vacant seat that was beside him. She looked over him and smiled sweetly.

"Demo, sensei!" called out a random girl. "Why does she get to sit with Toushiro-kun?!" she exclaimed. Almost every single girl in the classroom nodded in agreement, except, of course Rukia, Tatsuki and Orihime.

"Well Hitsugaya didn't want any of you anywhere near him." He replied calmly "Looks like he is perfectly fine with Hinamori-chan next to him" he finished. The fangirls turned to Momo and glared as she looked down, feeling guilty. Momo was always kind and considerate and she hated it when somebody was angry, upset or annoyed because of something she done. She is always so kind to everybody and tries to be friends with everybody.

After homeroom, she had four lessons, and it was finally lunchtime. Momo packed her stuff and went out of the classroom to her locker. She put away the stuff she will not be using anymore and got out her bento. She always liked quiet places so she decided to eat outside, behind the school were they have a big, beautiful garden of pink cherry blossom trees. The view was amazing. Like heaven with pink little petals of heavenly sweet smell flying around.

She found herself a nice spot under one of the largest cherry blossom trees and sat down. She did not notice another presence just on the other side of the tree she was sitting under. She opened her bento and began to eat. After 10 minutes she was done. She closed the empty lunch box and put it back into her bag.

She was so mesmerized by the beautiful sight of the pink petals, she didn't even realize she began singing.

**Hajimete atta hi wo Ima mo oboeteiru?**

**Tereta you ni kimi wa utsumuite**

**Me wo sorashite bakari datta ne**

**Sono shigusa wo totemo Itoshiku omou you ni**

**Natta no wa itsu no goro datta kana**

**Nanda ka natsukashii ne**

**Yagate ikutsumo no kisetsu ga**

**Bokutachi no mae wo ashibaya ni toorinuketa**

**() Shiroi yuki ga machi wo someru goro ni mo**

**Kimi no soba ni isasete**

**Watashi korekara mo**

**Komarasete bakari ka mo shirenai kedo**

**Yodooshi hanashiteta Mirai da to ka ima ga**

**Amari ni watashi ni wa mabushikute**

**Toudoku kanjite ita**

**Itsuka kako wo yuruseru hi ga**

**Kuru to ii no ni to omottara namida afureta**

**() Shiroi yuki ga tokete machi ga**

**Azayaka ni irodorareru goro mo**

**Koushite kimi no koto ga**

**Daiji de shikata nai watashi de itai**

**Wakariaenai mama Surechigatta hi mo**

**Namida no hi Soshite egao afureru hi mo**

**Sou donna toki datte**

**Donna kimi de atte mo**

**Itsumo uketomeru yo**

She sang the last note softly. She heard rustling behind her, and quickly turned her head to the side to see behind the tree. There was sitting a boy with snow white hair. His eyes were closed and Momo thought he was sleeping. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. He had ice-blue eyes. Momo got lost in his beautiful eyes, that she forgot that she was staring. She quickly shook her head.

"A-ah gomen!" she said quickly. He only nodded. "A-a-ano... You, d-didn't hear anything... " She gulped "did you?" she finished as she looked into his eyes.

He looked away. " You… have a nice voice." He said. Her eyes widen. The she smiled.

"Thank you. I'm Hinamori Momo" she said as she stretched out her hand.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro" he answered simply before shaking her hand.


	4. Authors note

Hello people! Sorry I never uploaded but I decided to let this story go. I did think of an intresting one but then I thought never mind. If I get enough reviews to lift my spirits up and carry on! Thanks for reading anyway!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Hello! I'm back with another chapter! A big thank you to all the people that reviewed! I have my hopes lifted up so from now on I'll try updating at least once a week!

After they shook hands, Momo was the first to let go. Toushiro just saw her up close and looked at her. She looked way out of this world. Peachy, soft-looking skin, beautiful chocolate eyes and dark brown silky and shiny looking hair that cascaded down her back. Toushiro wasn't a fan of girls (actually he hated them) but when he's near Momo he starts having somersaults in his stomach.

' _She's so cute. I wonder what her – THE HELL?! BAD THOUGHTS BAD THOUGHTS! DAMN YOU HORMONES_!' he screamed in his mind while shaking his head. Momo looked at him weirdly.

" Ummm... Are you okay?" she asked quietly. Toushiro snapped his eyes open and turned to look at the girl in front of him. She had concern planted on her face and worry laced her words. Her big chocolate eyes shined with anxiety.

" Yeah.. I'm fine.." he spoke after a few seconds. The two got lost in eachothers eyes but the bell snapped them out of La La Land. They both blushed as Toushiro stood up and held his hand out to Momo. She happily took it and gave him a smile in exchange, at which Toushiro, of course, blushed. Suddenly, Toushiro stopped and turned to face Momo.

" Oh yeah. You're new so you probably won't know were to go next. What do you have next?" he asked. She shyly handed him her schedule. He looked over it and handed it back to her saying:

" Science, same as me. Let's go." he said. They walked back side by side enjoying eachother's company, but unaware about a few pairs of eyes following they're every move.

" That little slut! How dare she touch our Toushiro-kun! We will make her pay for this!" sneered one girl, who looked to be the leader. As the words left her mouth, four heads nodded in agreement.

" We have to wait until she is alone, so we could get her. Then she'll know who she's messing with" she snickered. As she once again received nodds of agreement.


	6. Chapter 5

Hello! I forgot to update for a while and sorry for making such short chapters but I'm not used to writing long ones. I will try to make some long ones. By the way I don't have much ideas so if people could review and give me some ideas of what I should do next after this chapter, I would be grateful!

Few minutes later, Toushiro and Momo were both standing in front of their Science Class. They went inside and Toushiro took a seat while Momo stood in a corner of the front of the class, leaning against the wall, daydreaming while the boys were checking her out and drooling and the girls were too busy ogling at Toushiro. Everybody's attention suddenly turned to the door, were their Science Teacher, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, walked in. He stood in front of the class.

'Seems like we have a new student.' He said as he turned his head to Momo. She nodded and shyly walked to stand next to him. She bowed while saying

'My name is Hinamori Momo. Hope we can get along well.' She finished as she stood up straight and flashed a sweet smile at the class that the boys couldn't resist but drool at and the girls huffed with jealousy. Well most of them at least.

'Why don't you sit next to… Toushiro.' Mayuri said. 'Toushiro raise your hand so Hinamori-san could see you.' He said. Toushiro nodded and raised his hand a bit, knowing Momo will see him anyway since they've already met. Momo smiled knowingly and walked to the seat next to him. While she did, she walked past few boys who looked at her when she passed and sighed dreamily and her beautiful figure and peach scent.

Momo sat down, turned her head and smiled at Toushiro and he gave a tiny smile of his own which the other girls in class gasped at.

The class carried on, boring as always. Actually so was the whole day. Momo was getting so much attention from the male population even Toushiro started to feel a bit uneasy inside. Every time he saw a boy hanging around Momo, he wanted to kick him in the face. Instead he glared because if he did kick the boys who hanged around Momo, by the end of the day he wouldn't be able to feel his leg…

It was the end of the day and Momo was getting her stuff out of her locker while getting ready to head home. She was ready and she turned her head and gasped in surprise.

Hehehe left you on a cliffy there D I haven't updated in what, ages! So the next chapter should come sooner R&R!


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry people, I was just not up for Fanfiction anymore! bows But I got inspired by this one fan fic and decided to continue. I'm also trying to improve in expanding my chapters since their so God Damn short! Thank you if you actually read this.**

Previously:- _ It was the end of the day and Momo was getting her stuff out of her locker while getting ready to head home. She was ready and she turned her head and gasped in surprise._

**Chapter 6 **

There stood no other than almighty Toushiro! (XD) It was around 6 in the evening so the sky was colored with all sorts of oranges and yellows with birds chirping, giving you a peaceful feeling and the fresh nature scent.

Toushiro smirked at her surprise as he watched what she would do next. Momo gently shook her head and looked at him, straight into his gorgeous aqua eyes. She tilter her head, looking cuter than ever.

'Hello Toushiro-kun. What are you doing here?' she asked gently, a small smile gracing her lips.

'I have football club after school. It just ended so I'm getting ready to go now.' He answered her question and Momo could see that beads of sweat on his face were proof he was telling the truth. Also, Toushiro knew that his house is in the same way as Momo's.

'I'm going home the same way as you since we live near each other. I'm not a stalker, don't worry. Just saw you this morning.' He said as he gave her a playful smirk. 'So want to go back together?'

Momo's eyes widen slightly but then she smiled at him.

'Of course.' She accepted his request as Toushiro's heart did a back flip. A small blush colored his cheeks but luckily for him, Momo did not notice. He turned around as if saying follow me.

They walked back side by side, enjoying each other's presence. They were silent but it was a comfortable silence so they had no need to break it. Toushiro's house was closer to school so when they got there, Momo bid him a shy goodbye and carried on walking to her house as Toushiro's eyes followed her figure until she was out of sight. He saw something shine in the sun as he looked down. It was a notebook. The top has the cover with cute peaches and it said in sparkly letters 'Momo'. He gave out a sigh as he picked it up and looked at it. He shrugged while smiling slightly and followed the way Momo left before.

With Momo—

As she continued walking she quietly hummed a soft and beautiful tune of a song she heard before. Unknown to her, there were five figures following her carefully. Momo suddenly sensed their 

presence and stopped walking while turning her head around to look behind her. There stood five girls from Hitsugaya Toushiro Fan Club. Momo could tell they were because their shirts said 'I 3 Toushiro'. The one in the middle looked like the captain..

Momo, being a little dense, turned to them and gave them a gentle smile.

'Is there anything I could do for you?' she asked the five as they smirked. The captain turned to her comrades and told them.

'You two, hold her left arm and you two, hold her right arm.' She ordered as they nodded and did what they were told, in process dragging her to a brick wall that was near them.

Momo's eyes suddenly widen as she winced, feeling the cold and rough brick wall suddenly collide with her back. She struggled a bit, but having a weak body, she wouldn't do much against four people. She turned her head and looked at the captain who had an evil smirk plastered on her face which was covered in make up. A look of fear crossed her face as she looked at the girl in front of her pull out a pair of sharp looking scissors. She walked towards her and looked her up and down.

'I have no clue at all, of why my Toushiro is interested in you.' she hissed, her words were filled with disgust and jealousy against the girl in front of her. She took the scissors and quickly made a long scratch on her left cheek. Momo winced and shut her eyes in pain. The cut turned pink and blood started oozing out of it. She opened one eye and looked at the girl.

'W-why..? A-a-are yo-u d-d-do-ing th-this?..' she stuttered, still afraid of what these girl might do to her. The girl in front of her, narrowed her eyes and sent a cold and hard slap on her right cheek, making both of Momo's cheeks sting.

'Why?! You're asking why?! Because of you now, Toushiro doesn't pay attention to m- us anymore!' she screamed in her face. Momo's eyes widen and then she put her head down in shame. She hates hurting people or people being hurt because of her. She always blames everything on herself. She only cares about others.

'I-I'm sorry… I didn't realize that someone is being hurt because of me…' she said quietly, facing the girl, her eyes overflowing with fresh tears as they started to fall. One by one.

The captain of Toshiro's fan club looked taken back by her apology. She didn't expect her to apologize. But her cruel mind thought that she is just using her fake innocence to get out of this situation. She took the scissors and made another scar on the same, left cheek, making a red, bleeding X.

'What do you think your doing?!' a male voice shouted from behind them as the captain froze in horror. She turned to face the angry face of Toushiro as a weak smile was glued on her lips.

'T-Toushiro-kun… W-we-well.. Y-you see..' She nervously started. She suddenly started running as her comrades who held Momo, but had already let go, followed her. Toushiro didn't bother since he was more worried about Momo.



He dropped the notebook he was hold and ran to Momo as he saw her slide down to her knees as crystal tears began falling from her eyes. She sobbed quietly, her shoulders shaking and one of her arms on her bleeding cheek, using her other hand to support herself. Toushiro crouched down to her level as he hugged her tightly. Momo was in no place to argue as she sobbed into his chest.

'I-I'm so sorry..' she quietly apologized. Toushiro looked at her as his eyes soften. He stroked her hair and told her.

'Shh.. Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong.' He soothed her, softy murmuring those words into her ear.

'I.. I hurt her. I was hurting that girl! P-people a-a-are alw-always hurt.. because of m-me…' she sobbed.

Toushiro held her chin with his hand and made her looking into his eyes as he started back into her chocolate watery ones.

'This was not your fault. Those girls were just overwhelmed by jealousy because you're the only girl I pay attention to, besides my mom.' He told her, giving her a small and gentle smile, making her smile back with a small blush which did not go un noticed by Toushiro.

'Thank you… Toushiro.' She mumbled quietly, burying her face into his chest as she smiled again. Toushiro patted her back as he began to stand up and then held his hand out to Momo, helping her to get up. He walked over to the notebook her dropped awhile ago and dusted of the dirt as Momo looked at what he was doing, confusion taking over her.

He walked back to her and held the notebook out.

'Here. This is yours isn't it?' he asked as she looked at the notebook and gasped, taking it back.

'Yes, thank you, Toushiro-kun!' she replied, while bowing in appreciation. Toushiro gave her a small pat on a head like a child.

'Come on, I'm taking you home this time.' He said. Momo looked at him and gave him a thank you smile. They walked to Momo's house, which was quite near but Toushiro.

Once they were at the door step of Momo's house, she turned to Toushiro and gave him a quick hug.

'Thank you. For everything. ' She said as she smiled. Toushiro smiled back as he put his hands in his pockets. He turned to leave, suddenly remembering something, turned his head to look at Momo.

'Don't forget to get that cheek treated.' He said seriously and then left. Momo's eyes followed him until he disappeared, like he did to her before. She sighed and unlocked the door to her house, stepping inside.

**OK DONE! Hope that was long enough? LOL, review please!! **


End file.
